


Harder Better Faster Stronger

by Meelah



Series: Krem Story Time [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Redcliffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem and the Chargers investigate Redcliffe Castle.</p><p>Prompt: Krem's first time in charge of the Chargers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder Better Faster Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> You know, my first playthrough I never got any of the Chargers' missions because I think I tried that option in Krem's dialog once and it didn't work, so I never bothered to try it again. On my second playthrough I spent a lot more time talking to him and started triggering his war table missions, and I always enjoyed imagining him leading the Chargers to do them.
> 
> This story is based on the Chargers' first mission "Investigate Redcliffe Castle" (if you choose the templars).

"Lieutenant?" Leliana asks, raising an eyebrow. "I was under the impression the Iron Bull was coming."

"Sorry to disappoint you, sister," Krem says. "The Chief got called away with some business with the Inquisitor, but Bull's Chargers are here — commanded by yours truly."

Leliana says nothing for a second and Krem can imagine her planning the demise of whoever failed to report to her about the turn of events. "I trust he's briefed you of the situation," she says then, and her expression doesn't reveal if she disapproves or not.

"He did," Krem nods. "We're to infiltrate the Redcliffe Castle and find out anything we can about what's happened to the rebel mages. I understand you know of a way in, other than the gates."

Leliana nods a little. "There's a secret passage to the dungeon," she says. "The tunnel is narrow, so maybe it is for the better that the Iron Bull is not here. Bring only the best of your men, and a mage if you have one."

"Chargers don't employ apostates," Krem shrugs a little. "But I have people in mind."

When the Chief told him he would lead the mission his first reaction had been shock, but the Chief leaned in and peered at him with his eye. _"You're ready, Krem,"_ he had said. _"May seem big, but I know you're ready. You've been ready for a while."_ Krem had nodded and the Chief had got him so drunk that night he barely made it back to his tent. But the next morning he felt better, save the hungover, and meeting with the Chief to go over the details of the mission had left him feeling quite prepared.

It's not how he feels right now but he makes the decision anyway, picking Dalish and Skinner and three other elves for their size and stealth, and gives instructions for the rest of the group to wait at the gates out of sight. Once Krem and his party were inside they would try to get the gates open if possible and then rest of the troops could enter. All the while Leliana stands a little bit behind him and doesn't say anything but Krem can feel her eyes drilling into the back of his neck.

"Sister," he says finally, turning around. "We're ready."

"As you say," Leliana nods. "If you will follow me."

Leliana leads them up the hill and to a windmill, barely standing. Inside the windmill Leliana opens a well-hidden hatch and then points down. 

"I've been there," she says. "It's not pleasant, but it's safe. Or was, assuming the castle hasn't fallen to demons and abominations. That's why I suggested a mage, because a barrier would have been useful but you'll have to do with what you have."

Krem nods. "Thank you sister, we'll take it from here." He turns around. “Dalish, with me. Everyone else, follow us.”

The elves nod and Krem drops down the hatch and takes, the torch handed down by Dalish. Leliana is right, the tunnel is very tight, just barely wide enough for Krem in his armour, and he can’t see much farther ahead. Dalish drops down next and Krem moves forward, pushing spider webs off his face.

“As long as they’re not larger than that,” Dalish mutters under her breath, taking her bow from her back.

She waits for the rest of the company to drop down and for the hatch to close before she casts a barrier. For a second the blue light shows them the tunnel before the light fades; roots sticking from the earthy walls, wooden beams supporting the ceiling and dust and webs everywhere.

“Right,” Krem says suppressing a shiver. “Horns up. Let’s go.”

The tunnel is completely quiet save their footsteps and clink of armour, it twists and turns and seems to go on forever. At places, it has caved in a little and Krem pushes the thought of a similar collapse happening right now as far back in his mind as he can. At one point the collapse has been severe enough that Krem only just manages to push past, with Dalish enforcing the ceiling with another barrier spell. 

Underground it’s hard to tell the time, but after what seems to be like hours they finally reach their destination, to what appears to be a small supply closet. Krem touches the door with his fingertips, listening carefully but can’t hear anything so he pushes it open – luck is indeed their side and it’s not bolted. The door opens up in a quiet dungeon and Krem frowns.

“Too quiet,” Skinner whispers. “Never seen a shem dungeon to be silent yet.”

Krem grimaces but nods. He quietly unsheathes his sword, indicating the others to get ready too. They make their way through the dungeon and it remains silent as it was when they first entered. Most of the cells are empty, but some have corpses of varying states of decomposition in them, and the party checks on them the best they can. None seem to have suffered violent deaths and Skinner clicks her tongue.

“Blood magic?” she asks.

“Nah,” Krem says. “They wouldn’t be here, but up where the rituals are done. Starvation, if you ask me. Poor bastards were just… left and forgotten here.”

Slowly they make their way upstairs and to the yard, which seems to be just as deserted as the dungeon. There are signs of a hasty departure, open stable doors and packs discarded, even food and supplies left lying in the yard. 

“Nobody’s home,” one of the elves says and Dalish shakes her head.

“No,” she says, fixing her grip on her bow. “There’s magic here.”

Krem nods. “Right,” he says and then gestures at the gate. “You go and open that, get our guys in. We’ll continue forward.”

The silence is getting downright creepy the further into the castle they go, and even Krem is starting to feel the pulse of the magic in the air. 

“Shiiiit,” Skinner murmurs. “We should wait for the rest of the guys. The Nightingale’s troops—“

But Dalish shakes her head. “No, the ritual is too far already. We have to stop it now, or it might be too late.”

They both look at Krem, and he realises with a drop of his stomach that this is his first _real_ decision, the one that _he_ has to make on his own. They’re already deep in the castle and even if rest of his men knew exactly where they were, getting them here and in position to stop the ritual could easily take half an hour – time that they might not have. On the other hand, with only a few men, would they be able to stop the ritual, even with the aid of surprise? Krem feels the elves eyes on him, waiting.

“We go forward,” he says finally, hoping he could feel as confident as he thinks he sounds like. “No time like the present.”

He half waits for Skinner to argue and challenge him, but she just nods curtly.

“Got it, boss,” she says with her thick accent, like it had never been any different.

Krem takes his cues from Dalish and leads them towards the main hall where they can hear murmuring, and here the magic is so thick it’s getting difficult to breath.

“Dalish,” Krem whispers. “Any— dispel you can help us with? Or anything to shield us so they can’t see us until we’re right on their asses?”

Dalish nods and breathes deep, the gem on the top of her bow shimmers. Krem feels the magic on his skin and settling in his bones.

“Right,” he says. “Chargers, on my command.”

It turns out to be the right decision. 

The mages don’t see the Chargers until they attack. Krem wishes he’d been able to bring his war hammer but it had been impossibility in the small tunnel, so he has to make do with his longsword. Once the mages figure out what’s happening they fight back fiercely, and despite their attempts to capture as many alive as possible, they only get one mage alive. Afterwards the stones are slick with blood and the smell of sulphide from the demons is so heavy Krem has to bite his knuckles not to throw up. 

Even Leliana can’t figure out what the ritual had been about, but based on the amount of dead slaves and blood needed for it – and the veil already thin at the castle – Dalish says it would have easily had the potential to make a rift size of half the village. Krem hands the lone live mage to Leliana, who thanks him and smiles in a way that makes Krem highly uncomfortable, and he never sees the man again.

Krem can’t wait to get back to Skyhold and especially Herald’s Rest and sit down to listen to Meryden, but as soon as he’s at the door, getting ready to call for a drink, the Chief is on him.

“Krem,” the big man says pleased and slams him on the shoulder. His breath smells of beer as he leans closer. “How was the mission?”

“Have you been sitting on your ass here while I got mine fried chasing Venatori?” Krem grunts waving at Cabbot. “Pint for me and none for the Chief here.”

“Aww Krem,” the Chief says and grins. “I hear Red is pleased with your mission. And if she’s pleased, there’s no reason for us not to celebrate.”

Krem rolls his eyes but lifts two fingers at Cabbot. “But you’re paying,” he adds. 

“Sure,” the Chief laughs, leaning into Krem again. “Listen, I’ve got another mission for you…”


End file.
